Shinsengumi no Sakura: Samurai no Michi
by Kimagure 'Fukuhara Aya' Author
Summary: 2 tahun setelah kehancuran Shinsengumi, 2 orang Ronin muda berhasil membangun Shinsengumi yang baru, lalu, mereka bertemu dengan Fujiwara Ryuuichi, seorang remaja berumur 14 tahun yang dibuang oleh desanya dan diselamatkan oleh Yukimura Chizuru, tapi, dia bukanlah Chizuru si gadis lemah yang dulu, karena sekarang, dia adalah... (Akun baru Kimagure 'Aya' Author)
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**A/N: **Minna-san~ perkenalkan saia Fukuhara Aya yang baru ganti akun~ karena akun saia yang lama passwordnya ilang, saia jadi harus bikin akun baru dan publish ulang fic ini di akun baru saia, nah minna, selamat membaca fic ini ya~ HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Hakuouki belong to Otomate

**Shinsengumi no Sakura: Samurai no Michi**

*? POV*

…Ukh… dimana aku…? Apa yang terjadi padaku…?

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit sekali, bahkan aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sedikitpun karena rasa sakit itu.

…Ah, aku ingat, aku… telah dibuang oleh orang-orang desa…

"_Pergi kau dari sini! Dasar Monster!" _

"_Kami tidak membutuhkan keberadaan Monster menjijikkan seperti kau!" _

"_Monster! Monster! Monster! Monster!" _

Bukan… aku bukan Monster… hanya karena aku memiliki "suatu hal" yang berbeda dari mereka, bukan berarti aku adalah monster…

"_Aku tak pernah melahirkan seorang Monster!"_

"_Kau tak pantas menjadi Putraku! Dasar Monster!"_

"_Kau bukanlah lagi adikku! Monster!"_

Kaa-san… Tou-san… Nii-san… mereka pun telah membuangku…

Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi… kalau aku harus terus hidup dalam kesendirian dan penderitaan seperti ini… lebih baik aku mati saja…

Perlahan-lahan, aku pun menutup kedua kelopak mataku, dan membiarkan seluruh energi, yang tersisa dalam tubuhku lenyap perlahan…

Akhirnya… aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang…

"Jangan menyerah."

Aku pun langsung membuka kedua kelopak mataku begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar asing itu.

Walau tak terlihat jelas karena mataku berkunang-kunang, aku tau, kalau ada seseorang dihadapanku.

Orang itu tampak tersenyum dengan lembut kepadaku, membuat hatiku yang mulai dingin, kembali menghangat karenanya.

"Jangan menyerah, kau harus terus hidup, jalan yang membentang didepanmu masih sangat panjang, apa kau mau menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja?" Tanya orang itu kepadaku.

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan kepadanya, kalau aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hal itu, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah menutup mataku untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi, senyuman orang itu seolah telah menyihirku, sehingga tanpa sadar, aku mengulurkan tanganku yang lemah kepada orang itu.

"…Tolong…a..ku…" ucapku dengan lemah, dan disaat bersamaan, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mataku.

"…Ya, aku akan menolongmu, dan membawamu ke jalan yang membentang luas didepanmu… aku janji…" ujar orang itu, yang dengan mantap menyambut uluran tanganku dengan tangannya yang begitu hangat.

Saat itu, aku merasakan perasaan lega dan bahagia yang tak terkira.

Karena akhirnya… ada orang yang mau menerimaku… aku… takkan sendirian lagi…

Dengan lembut, orang itu merengkuh tubuhku yang lemah, dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Hangatnya… sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan pelukan sehangat ini…

Karena kehangatan yang nyaman itu… perlahan-lahan… kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat, dan akhirnya, dunia di sekelilingku menjadi gelap…

*? POV End*

**XxSamurai no MichixX**

Di sebuah kamar tidur khas Jepang yang cukup luas, tepatnya di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, tampaklah seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah tertidur di futon yang digelar di kamar itu.

Tubuh remaja itu dipenuhi perban yang cukup banyak, menandakan kalau dia mengalami luka-luka yang parah.

Suasana kamar itu begitu sepi, hingga tiba-tiba, pintu geser dikamar itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap sepundak dan berpakaian ala Barat yang tengah membawa baskom kecil berisi air dan kain basah.

Laki-laki itu duduk di samping futon remaja itu, lalu dia melepas sarung tangan yang dia pakai, dan memeras kain basah tadi.

Dengan lembut, dia mengompres lebam-lebam yang terdapat di wajah remaja itu, dan setiap kali remaja itu mengernyit karena perih, laki-laki itu pun semakin berhati-hati dalam gerakannya.

Laki-laki itu tampak serius mengompres remaja itu, hingga dia menyadari sedikit pergerakan di kelopak mata remaja itu, tanda kalau remaja itu akan segera sadar, dia pun menghentikan kegiatan mengompresnya dan menunggu hingga remaja itu membuka kedua matanya.

Ketika remaja itu telah benar-benar sadar, remaja itu tampak melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah kebingungan, dan juga sedikit takut karena melihat orang yang tidak dia kenal.

"Tidak usah khawatir, kau aman disini, aku takkan menyakitimu, tenang saja," kata laki-laki itu, menyadari ketakutan di mata remaja itu.

Remaja itu memperhatikan laki-laki asing yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan seksama, saat itu, dia menyadari kalau laki-laki itu tengah mengompres luka-lukanya, dan dia pun merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengira kalau laki-laki itu adalah orang jahat.

"G-gomennasai, aku sudah tidak sopan, padahal anda sudah bersedia mengobati lukaku," ucap remaja itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan maaf remaja itu, lalu dia mengusap pelan rambut remaja itu, membuat remaja itu merasa sedikit malu sekaligus senang karena diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, wajar kalau kau merasa takut, ah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Ibuki Ryunosuke, kalau kau? tanya laki-laki bernama Ibuki itu.

"Ah, n-namaku Fujiwara Ryuuichi, Ibuki-san," jawab Ryuuichi.

"Hee, Ryuuichi berarti Naga kan? Nama yang bagus," puji Ibuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Ryuuichi langsung memerah begitu mendengar pujian itu, ternyata orang bernama Ibuki itu orang yang baik.

Tiba-tiba, Ryuuichi kembali teringat kepada orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi, walaupun wajahnya tampak samar-samar saat itu, tapi sepertinya orang itu bukanlah Ibuki.

"A-ano… kalau boleh tau, siapa yang telah membawaku kesini? Dan… ini ada dimana?" tanya Ryuuichi.

"Ah, apakah kau ingin menemui orang itu?" tanya Ibuki balik.

Ryuuichi menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu Ibuki pun membantu Ryuuichi berdiri, dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu.

"..Sugoii…" ucap Ryuuichi tanpa sadar begitu dia melihat sebuah taman yang membentang luas dihadapannya, pohon-pohon yang tampak hijau dan rindang, bunga-bunga berbagai warna yang indah, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

Dan lagi, ternyata, kamar tempat Ryuuichi sadarkan diri tadi, adalah salah satu kamar dari sebuah bangun ala Jepang yang amat besar dan mewah, membuat Ryuuichi semakin bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya dia ada dimana saat ini.

"Saat ini, orang itu pasti sedang berlatih di Dojo, ayo ikut aku," kata Ibuki sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah bangunan ukuran sedang yang terpisah dari rumah Jepang yang mewah itu.

Ryuuichi mengikuti Ibuki dari belakang, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, saking gugupnya dia.

"_Uwaah… orang yang tinggal di tempat semewah ini, pastilah orang yang hebat… kira-kira siapa ya orang yang menyelamatkanku itu…" _batin Ryuuichi.

Begitu sampai di depan bangunan itu, Ibuki membuka pintu geser satu-satunya di bangunan itu, dan di dalam tempat itu, tampaklah…

Seorang "laki-laki" berpakaian ala Barat yang tengah berlatih pedang disana, dia tampak serius berlatih, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Ibuki dan Ryuuichi.

"Oi Yukimura, aku membawa orang yang tadi kau tolong, katanya dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu," kata Ibuki kepada orang bernama Yukimura itu.

Yukimura yang sejak tadi berdiri membelakangi Ibuki dan Ryuuichi pun berbalik untuk melihat mereka.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah sadar, Yokatta…" kata Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

Dan saat itu, Ryuuichi seolah tersihir oleh sosok orang bernama Yukimura yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, namun dia terlihat gagah dengan pakaian barat berwarna merah yang dikenakannya, rambut cokelatnya yang cukup panjang diikat ke samping, membuat sosoknya terlihat elegan, dan senyuman yang begitu hangat tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Ryuuichi tampak terpaku melihat sosok Yukimura itu, hingga dia tidak menyadari kalau Yukimura sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu suah membaik ya, syukurlah~, karena keadaanmu saat kubawa kesini benar-benar parah, aku jadi sempat khawatir, tapi yang penting kau baik-baik saja," ujar Yukimura sambil membelai lembut pipi Ryuuichi.

Wajah Ryuuichi pun langsung menjadi semerah tomat karenanya, siapa yang tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu jika ada seorang laki-laki tampan membelai pipimu?

"Hm? Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau demam? Atau…" Yukimura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryuuichi, membuat wajah Ryuuichi semakin merah, bahkan sepertinya dia bisa mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

"…atau jangan-jangan kau terkagum-kagum melihat ketampananku?" tanya Yukimura sambil menyeringai kepada Ryuuichi.

Ryuuichi benar-benar merasa ingin pingsan sekarang, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras dan suara rintihan Yukimura.

"Jangan menggoda orang yang sedang sakit, bodoh," kata Ibuki, yang rupanya menjadi pelaku pemukulan Yukimura.

"Ittai… kau memang tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau memukul, harusnya kau memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan lembut tau," kata Yukimura sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol karena pukulan dari Ibuki.

Ryuuichi langsung membeku begitu mendengar kata-kata Yukimura tadi, kepalanya terus mengulang-ulang perkataan Yukimura.

"'_Harusnya kau memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan lembut tau', 'seorang wanita dengan lembut tau', 'seorang wanita', 'wanita', 'wanita'…." _

"…EEEEEEEEEEEHH?! WANITA?!" teriak Ryuuichi dengan kencang begitu dia berhasil menerima arti dari kata-kata Yukimura tadi.

Ibuki dan Yukimura sempat bengong karena kaget mendengar teriakan Ryuuichi, namun tak lama kemudian, mereka pun langsung tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi Ryuuichi tersebut.

"Ahahahaha! Kau baru menyadarinya ya? Ah iya, perkenalkan, namaku Yukimura Chizuru, dan aku adalah wanita," kata Yukimura Chizuru sambil tersenyum ke arah Ryuuichi.

Ryuuichi benar-benar tidak mengira kalau orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah perempuan, memang sih, setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, wajahnya tampak feminim, tapi sosoknya benar-benar seperti seorang laki-laki.

"Maaf ya karena aku sudah mengejutkanmu, habis menarik sekali sih melihat reaksi orang-orang yang terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau aku itu perempuan, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yukimura, menyadarkan Ryuuichi dari lamunannya.

"N-namaku Fujiwara Ryuuichi, dan, terima kasih karena anda telah menyelamatkanku, Yukimura-san," ucap Ryuuichi sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Tidak usah bersikap seformal itu, ah, dan jangan panggil aku Yukimura, panggil saja aku Chizuru ya," kata Chizuru sambil kembali tersenyum kepada Ryuuichi.

"H-ha'I, Chizuru-san," jawab Ryuuichi.

Walaupun tadi Chizuru sempat menggodanya, tapi ternyata, dia adalah orang yang baik, dan Ryuuichi pun merasa bersyukur karena telah diselamatkan oleh orang sebaik Chizuru.

Tiba-tiba saja, perut Ryuuichi berbunyi dengan sangat keras, membuat Ryuuichi terkejut sekaligus malu karenanya, Ryuuichi memang belum makan selama beberapa hari, karena itulah, wajar kalau sekarang perutnya berbunyi minta diisi.

"Kebetulan sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke ruang makan dan makan bersama-sama, kau mau Ryuuichi?" tawar Chizuru, yang tentunya langsung diterima oleh Ryuuichi.

"I-iya, aku mau," jawab Ryuuichi.

Kemudian, Ibuki, Chizuru, dan Ryuuichi pun pergi ke ruang makan untuk menyantap makan siang mereka, dan Ryuuichi pun kembali dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh bagian dalam rumah yang tak kalah mewahnya dari bagian luarnya.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Chizuru pun langsung membuka pintu geser ruangan itu, dan di dalam ruangan itu…

Terdapat 10 orang lainnya yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka juga, dan begitu mereka melihat Chizuru, mereka langsung berdiri dan berbaris dihadapan Chizuru dan Ibuki, membuat Ryuuichi bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Selamat siang Kyokuchou(Ketua)! Dan Fukuchou(Wakil Ketua)!" seru mereka sambil membungkukkan badan dihadapan Chizuru dan Ibuki.

"Selamat siang semuanya, dan sudah kubilang kan kalian tidak usah bersikap seformal itu, sekarang kita nikmati saja makan siang kita," kata Chizuru.

"Ha'I Kyokuchou!" seru mereka sambil membungkuk sekali lagi kepada Chizuru lalu kembali ke tempat makan mereka masing-masing.

"E-eto… Ibuki-san, kenapa mereka memanggil Chizuru-san Kyokuchou? Memang Chizuru-san ketua dari apa?" tanya Ryuuichi kepada Ibuki.

"Tentu saja mereka memanggilnya Kyokuchou, karena Yukimura adalah ketua dari Shinsengumi," jawab Ibuki.

Ryuuichi pun kini kembali sibuk memproses jawaban Ibuki tadi di kepalanya.

"…T-tunggu…jadi…mereka adalah anggota Shinsengumi?" tanya Ryuuichi, yang Ibuki balas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Lalu, Ibuki-san yang tadi mereka panggil Fukuchou, adalah wakil ketua Shinsengumi?" Tanya Ryuuichi lagi, yang juga dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Lalu, Chizuru-san adalah ketua Shinsengumi?" Tanya Ryuuichi sekali lagi, yang dibalas oleh Ibuki dengan anggukan kepala lagi.

Akhirnya, Ryuuichi pun mengerti, kalau dia telah diselamatkan oleh Ketua dari Shinsengumi, dan saat ini, dia berada di markas Shinsengumi.

Dan teriakan Ryuuichi pun menggema di seluruh gedung Markas Shinsengumi.

**XxSamurai no MichixX**

Ryuuichi sering mendengar tentang Sejarah Shinsengumi dari Ayahnya.

Awalnya, Shinsengumi yang pada awal pembentukannya bernama Roshigumi, adalah sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan para Ronin dari Edo yang ingin mengabdi kepada Shogun.

Roshigumi yang kemudian dinaungi oleh Klan Aizu itu, merubah namanya menjadi Shinsengumi, dan dengan Kondou Isami sebagai ketuanya, Shinsengumi pun terus melindungi Kyoto dari para Ronin yang terus mengacau.

Tapi, pada Perang Toba-Fushimi, Shinsengumi berhasil dikalahkan oleh pasukan orang Barat, seluruh anggotanya gugur, dan Kondou Isami pun dihukum mati, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kepemimpinan Shogun.

2 tahun berlalu sejak hancurnya Shinsengumi, dan nama mereka pun mulai terlupakan.

Tapi, tiba-tiba muncul 2 Ronin muda yang ingin memberontak dari penjajahan orang-orang Barat, dan kedua Ronin itu pun menghimpun para Ronin yang juga ingin menyingkirkan orang-orang Barat, dan bersama-sama, mereka berperang melawan orang Barat.

Salah satu dari kedua Ronin itu memiliki ilmu pedang yang sangat hebat dan kuat, dia bahkan bisa membelah sebuah meriam besar hanya dengan sekali tebas, dan juga mengalahkan 1 Batalion pasukan Barat sendirian saja.

Akhirnya, pasukan Barat pun berhasil dikalahkan, pemerintahan Shogun dibangun kembali, dan para Ronin itu membentuk kembali Shinsengumi dengan 2 Ronin muda itu sebagai pimpinannya.

Sejarah ini dikenal sebagai Kelahiran dari Shinsengumi yang baru.

Ryuuichi benar-benar tidak percaya kalau saat ini dia tengah berada di tengah-tengah para anggota Shinsengumi, dan juga diselamatkan oleh Ketua Shinsengumi, benar-benar seperti mimpi.

"C-Chizuru-san, a-apakah aku benar-benar boleh berada disini? A-aku tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan Shinsengumi kan?" Tanya Ryuuichi cemas.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu, kau samasekali tidak mengganggu kok, malah kami senang sekali karena kami mendapatkan teman yang baru, jadi kau tenang saja ya," kata Chizuru sambil menepuk pelan kepala Ryuuichi sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Ryuuichi kembali memerah.

"Oooh! Wajahnya memerah! Dia pasti terkagum-kagum melihat kecantikan Kyokuchou kita! Kyokuchou Saikou!" seru seorang anggota Shinsengumi, dan diikuti oleh anggota lainnya.

"Cantik memang, tapi hatinya benar-benar hitam kelam," ledek Ibuki sambil menyeringai ke arah Chizuru.

"Ara, rupanya kau sudah berani meledekku ya Ibuki, kau bilang hatiku hitam kelam, apakah itu artinya hatiku sehitam kulitmu yang kelam itu?" balas Chizuru sambil tersenyum, tapi aura gelap tampak terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Hoo, kau mengajak bertengkar ya… KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA LAKUKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Ibuki yang langsung menyerang Chizuru dengan pedangnya, sedangkan Chizuru dengan mudahnya menahan pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ide yang bagus, aku tidak akan segan-segan lho Ibuki," kata Chizuru yang langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Setelah itu, terjadilah pertarungan antara Chizuru dan Ibuki yang berlangsung seru dengan diiringi oleh sorak-sorai para anggota Shinsengumi.

Ryuuichi yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop karenanya.

"Sepertinya aku telah sampai di tempat yang berisik ya," ujar Ryuuichi, sambil melihat bagaimana pertarungan pedang Chizuru dan Ibuki berubah menjadi adu pukul.

"_Tapi… tempat ini dipenuhi oleh kehangatan yang begitu menyenangkan…" _batin Ryuuichi sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Chizuru dan Ibuki.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**a/n: **Ah, kalau misalnya ada yang merasa kalau beberapa bagian fic ini dirubah, emang sengaja saia ubah karena merasa ada kekurangan dibagian-bagian itu, nah, sekarang selamat menikmati chapter 2 nya~.


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting 2

**A/N: **Aloha Minna~ Diriku dateng lagi~ *emang ada yang nunggu?*, Hmm… sepertinya fic ini masih kurang bisa memuaskan Minna-san ya, saia akuin sih fic ini emang masih punya banyak kekurangan, karena itulah, saia berharap, chapter 2 fic ini bisa memperbaiki kekurangan di chapter lalu, kalaupun masih ada kekurangan, jangan ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikannya lewat review ya~, nah, karena saia sudah kebanyakan bicara, langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Hakuouki belong to Otomate

**Warning:** OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el.

**Shinsengumi no Sakura: Samurai no Michi**

Pertandingan antara Chizuru melawan Ibuki pun dimenangkan oleh Chizuru, dan Ibuki pun harus rela menerima kekalahannya dan juga lebam-lebam yang dia terima dari Chizuru.

Dan setelah waktu makan siang selesai, seluruh anggota Shinsengumi pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, tampaklah Chizuru, Ibuki, dan Ryuuichi yang tengah berkumpul di kamar tempat Ryuuichi sadarkan diri tadi.

"Hmm… sepertinya luka-luka di tubuhmu sudah mulai kering, dan tak lama lagi seluruh luka di tubuhmu akan hilang dan kau akan sembuh," kata Chizuru yang baru saja selesai memeriksa luka-luka di tubuh Ryuuichi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Chizuru-san," kata Ryuuichi sambil merapikan pakaian bagian atasnya yang tadi dibuka agar dia bisa diperiksa.

"Douita, dan sudah kubilang kan agar kau jangan terlalu formal? Aku saja tidak pernah bersikap formal kepada Ibuki yang lebih tua dariku!" kata Chizuru dengan santai.

"Kau itu memang tidak pernah bersikap sopan kepadaku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu!" protes Ibuki yang langsung memukul kepala Chizuru.

"Ittai… kau sendiri tidak pernah sopan kepadaku yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi darimu!" balas Chizuru.

"Huh! Aku tidak sudi bersikap sopan kepada Kyokuchou yang suka bersikap seenaknya saja sepertimu! Kalau kau mau aku lebih sopan, kerjakan dulu seluruh kertas tugas yang menumpuk di mejamu itu! Jangan suruh aku terus yang mengerjakannya!" seru Ibuki dengan penuh emosi.

"Tidak bisa, kalau aku berada di dekat kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu selama lebih dari 1 menit, aku bisa sakit," kata Chizuru seenaknya.

"Kau… INILAH ALASAN KENAPA AKU TIDAK SUDI BERSIKAP SOPAN KEPADAMU!" seru Ibuki yang langsung menarik pedangnya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Chizuru, untunglah Ryuuichi dengan cepat menahan Ibuki agar tidak mengamuk.

"Nah, karena aku masih harus melakukan pekerjaan lain, aku pergi dulu ya, Ibuki, ayo kita pergi dan biarkan Ryuuichi beristirahat," kata Chizuru yang langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar Ryuuichi.

Dan Ibuki, walaupun masih menggerutu karena hal tadi pun berjalan keluar mengikuti Chizuru.

Ryuuichi, yang kini sendirian di kamar pun memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon untuk beristirahat.

Rasanya saat ini dia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi padanya, padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia baru saja mengalami hal paling buruk yang pernah ia alami sepanjang hidupnya.

Tapi sekarang… dia merasa seperti orang paling beruntung di dunia…

"_Aku… benar-benar bersyukur… karena aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang begitu baik mau menolongku, kalau tidak ada Chizuru-san… saat ini aku pasti sudah membusuk di hutan itu, aku sangat bersyukur, tapi… apakah aku akan tetap diperlakukan dengan baik seperti ini… jika mereka sudah mengetahui tentang 'hal itu'? apa yang… akan mereka lakukan padaku, jika mereka mengetahuinya…?" _dan pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di dalam pikiran Ryuuichi, hingga dia tertidur dengan lelap…

**XxSamurai no MichixX**

Setelah memastikan kalau Ryuuichi sudah tertidur lelap dari balik pintu, Chizuru menutup pintu geser ruangan itu perlahan lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Ibuki.

"Kelihatannya keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat kutemukan, kondisinya saat itu benar-benar parah sih, jadi aku sempat khawatir," kata Chizuru.

"Yah, kau benar-benar berhasil mengejutkanku saat kau membawanya kesini, melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, seperti biasanya," kata Ibuki sambil menatap punggung Chizuru yang berjalan di depannya.

"Dan kau pasti akan menuruti keinginanku walaupun awalnya menggerutu terus kan? Karena itulah kau orang yang paling pantas untuk menjadi tangan kananku," kata Chizuru sambil tersenyum, bukan senyum ceria yang biasanya, tapi…

Senyum yang dipenuhi oleh kesedihan…

"…mau bagaimana lagi? Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menuruti keinginan egoismu, selain itu…" Ibuki menajamkan kedua matanya begitu mengingat kejadian itu.

Kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu… saat dimana dia bertemu Chizuru untuk pertama kalinya…

"…selain itu, orang yang bisa kupercayai di dunia ini, hanyalah kau… Chizuru," kata Ibuki sambil berjalan mendahului Chizuru yang telah berhenti berjalan dan terus diam di tempat.

"…nasib kita berdua benar-benar tidak baik ya, bertemu dengan para anggota Shinsengumi yang dulu, tinggal bersama dengan mereka, menjalani berbagai kejadian yang dipenuhi suka dan duka bersama mereka, kemudian… ditinggalkan oleh mereka…" ujar Chizuru.

Mata coklat indahnya yang dulu tampak begitu polos, kini tertutupi oleh kegelapan yang tersembunyi di dalam hatinya, dan Chizuru tau…

…kalau dia takkan bisa lagi menjadi Chizuru yang dulu.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Chizuru pun langsung berjalan cepat menyusul Ibuki, hingga dia kini berada di samping Ibuki.

"Nee Ibuki, sebenarnya… saat aku menyelamatkan Ryuuichi, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sesuatu dalam diri Ryuuichi," kata Chizuru.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ibuki sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

"Ketika aku menemukan Ryuuichi dalam keadaan terluka, aku pun langsung menolongnya dan bermaksud untuk membawanya ke Markas, tapi… saat aku baru saja akan membawanya, sosoknya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang begitu familiar bagiku," jawab Chizuru, dan begitu mendengar jawaban Chizuru… Ibuki langsung membulatkan matanya, mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Chizuru.

"Kau… jangan bilang kalau Ryuuichi itu…" ucap Ibuki.

"Ya… kau pikir aku bisa dilukai semudah itu oleh manusia biasa?" kata Chizuru sambil menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya, menampakkan sebuah bekas luka cakaran yang sudah hampir sembuh.

"Yah, aku tidak yakin manusia biasa dapat melukaimu yang berhasil mengalahkan 1 Batalion pasukan barat sendirian tanpa lecet sedikitpun, jadi jujur saja aku terkejut saat melihat lenganmu yang terluka cukup parah ketika kau membawa Ryuuichi," kata Ibuki sambil memperhatikan bekas luka di tangan Chizuru.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi, Ryuuichi sebenarnya adalah…"

**XxSamurai no MichixX**

Begitu Ryuuichi membuka kedua matanya, yang bisa dia lihat saat ini hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan 2 buah lilin sebagai penerangnya.

Dan akhirnya Ryuuichi pun sadar, kalau hari sudah malam, dan sepertinya dia sudah tidur lama sekali.

Ryuuichi pun segera merapikan pakaiannya, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Kira-kira siapa yang mengetuk pintu ya?" gumam Ryuuichi sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Oooh! Rupanya kau ya anak yang dibawa oleh Chizuru kemarin! Sepertinya kau sudah sehat ya!" kata seorang laki-laki tinggi dan berotot yang tengah tersenyum lebar kepada Ryuuichi, kedua tangannya tampak tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"H-ha'i! Fujiwara Ryuuichi desu, ano… anda siapa ya?" Tanya Ryuuichi kepada laki-laki itu.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Nagakura Shinpachi! Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi! Yoroshiku!" kata Shinpachi yang makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Y-yoroshiku…" balas Ryuuichi dengan gugup, sepertinya dia belum terbiasa dengan sifat Shinpachi yang terlalu ceria.

"Haha! Tidak usah gugup begitu, oh iya, karena kata Chizuru kau masih tidur, jadi aku membawakan makan malammu kesini, kau harus makan yang banyak agar kau cepat sehat ya!" kata Shinpachi sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan itu ke tangan Ryuuichi.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu," kata Ryuuichi sambil menerima makanan itu dan membawanya ke tengah ruangan, dia lalu duduk disana dan bermaksud untuk makan.

Shinpachi pun mengikuti Ryuuichi dan ikut duduk di sampingnya, membuat Shinpachi menerima tatapan bingung dari Ryuuichi.

"Makan sendirian pasti membosankan, makanya walaupun tidak ikut makan, aku akan menemanimu disini agar kau tidak kesepian!" kata Shinpachi yang kembali tersenyum lebar kepada Ryuuichi.

Ryuuichi pun dapat kembali merasakan perasaan hangat dan bahagia yang menyelimuti hatinya seperti saat dia menerima kebaikan dari Chizuru.

"_Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku makan bersama orang lain, biasanya aku selalu makan sendirian di dalam kamarku, tanpa ada yang menemani… tapi… sekarang aku bisa mengingat kembali, kebahagiaan saat makan bersama-sama dengan orang lain… benar-benar… menyenangkan," _batin Ryuuichi sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat Shinpachi yang duduk disebelahnya ikut tersenyum.

Makan malam itu pun dilalui Ryuuichi dalam kesunyian, tapi, mengetahui ada orang yang menemaninya saat ini, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia.

"Ah, rupanya kau disini ya Shinpachi-san," kata Chizuru yang baru saja tiba di kamar Ryuuichi.

"Yo Chizuru! Apakah persediaan sake kita masih banyak? Aku ingin merayakan kedatangan Ryuuichi dengan pesta sake!" kata Shinpachi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin minum-minum Nagakura," kata Ibuki yang ikut masuk ke kamar, dia tampak tengah menghisap pipa rokok, lalu menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya.

"Setidaknya minum Sake itu lebih sehat daripada merokok! Kau itu memang benar-benar perokok berat ya, kalau begini caranya, bukannya mati sebagai Samurai, kau malah mati gara-gara kecanduan rokok," ujar Shinpachi.

"Bagaimanapun caranya aku mati bukan masalah, yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah berhenti merokok," kata Ibuki sambil duduk di depan Shinpachi.

"Lidahmu itu dari dulu memang benar-benar tajam ya, Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan menantangmu untuk berlomba denganku! Siapa yang paling banyak minum sake, dia pemenangnya!" kata Shinpachi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hee, menarik juga, aku terima tantanganmu," kata Ibuki sambil menyeringai, membuat Ryuuichi agak takut karenanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kubawakan sake-sakenya kemari," kata Chizuru sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Kemudian, Ibuki dan Shinpachi pun terus berlomba-lomba meminum sake hingga larut malam, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mau menyerah.

**XxSamurai no MichixX**

"Mereka benar-benar mabuk berat ya, aku tidak yakin mereka bisa bekerja besok," kata Chizuru sambil menyelimuti Ibuki yang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di lantai.

"Mereka berdua minum sake banyak sekali, kalau aku, pasti sudah mabuk hanya dengan 2 kali teguk," kata Ryuuichi yang sibuk membereskan botol-botol sake yang berserakan setelah menyelimuti Shinpachi yang tidur dalam keadaan telentang di lantai.

"Ahaha! Kau seperti Kondo-san dan Hijikata-san saja!" kata Chizuru, yang gerakan tubuhnya langsung terhenti begitu sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Eh? Kondo-san dan Hijikata-san? Kalau tidak salah, mereka Kyokuchou dan Fukuchou Shinsengumi yang dulu kan? Apakah Chizuru-san mengenal mereka?" tanya Ryuuichi.

"…ya, bahkan aku sangat mengenal mereka, karena dulu, aku adalah anggota Shinsengumi yang lama, walau waktu itu aku hanya bertugas melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak dan bersih-bersih," jawab Chizuru.

"Hee… sugoii… berarti kau bisa melihat langsung saat mereka bertarung ya! Pasti hebat sekali!" seru Ryuuichi dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Ya, aku dapat melihat mereka bertarung dengan gagah berani, dan… aku juga dapat melihat… bagaimana mereka mati dengan cara yang menyedihkan…" kata Chizuru, senyuman yang tadi tersungging di bibirnya hilang seketika.

Menyadari perubahan sikap Chizuru, Ryuuichi langsung menyadari kalau dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, dan dia benar-benar menyesal karenanya.

"G-gomennasai… tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal-hal itu," ucap Ryuuichi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal.

Melihat Ryuuichi yang benar-benar merasa menyesal, Chizuru pun kembali tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan kepala Ryuuichi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti kalau kau pasti penasaran dengan Sejarah Shinsengumi yang dulu, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan… kalau tidak semua cerita dalam sejarah itu dapat dibanggakan," kata Chizuru sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Chizuru-san…" ucap Ryuuichi pelan.

"…nah, sekarang ayo kita cepat bereskan botol-botol sake ini, aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur untuk persiapan kerja besok," kata Chizuru yang langsung membereskan botol-botol sake yang berserakan itu dengan cepat.

"…Un…" Ryuuichi pun ikut membereskan botol-botol itu bersama Chizuru, dan sambil melakukan hal itu, Ryuuichi pun mempelajari, walau seseorang memiliki senyum yang seindah apapun, orang itu pasti memiliki sebuah kesedihan dalam hatinya.

**XxSamurai no MichixX**

Pagi itu, tepat seperti dugaan Chizuru, Ibuki dan Shinpachi mengalami sakit kepala yang sangat parah, hingga mereka tidak bisa bangun dari futon mereka masing-masing.

"Moo, kalian berdua ini kalau sudah minum sake benar-benar selalu kelewatan, hari ini kan aku jadi harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku dan pekerjaan Ibuki sekaligus," kata Chizuru yang tengah merawat mereka berdua bersama dengan Ryuuichi.

"Ukh, barangkali juga kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dan besoknya ketika aku sembuh akulah yang harus mengerjakan semuanya," kata Ibuki yang masih sempat-sempatnya protes disaat dia sedang sakit sekalipun.

"Waah~ darimana kau tau hal itu~?" Tanya Chizuru sambil tersenyum.

"KAU SELALU MELAKUKAN ITU SETIAP SAAT BAKA—ITTETETE!" Ibuki pun langsung berhenti berteriak begitu rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali.

"Sudah, sudah jangan marah-marah, nanti kepalamu tambah sakit loh, lihat saja Shinpachi-san yang lebih kalem," kata Chizuru sambil menunjuk Shinpachi yang tampak nyaman sekali karena dirawat oleh Ryuuichi.

"Itu karena yang merawatnya bukan orang menyebalkan seperti kau," kata Ibuki sambil menarik selimutnya hingga ke kepala, bermaksud untuk tidur.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau sa—"

"KYOKUCHOU! SAAT INI ISTANA SHOGUN SEDANG DISERANG OLEH PARA RONIN PEMBERONTAK! KEADAAN DARURAT!" seru seorang anggota Shinsengumi yang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru.

Ekspresi wajah Chizuru, Ibuki, dan Shinpachi pun langsung berubah serius, mereka pun segera bangun dari tempat mereka dan berjalan ke arah orang itu.

"Baiklah, segera sampaikan kepada seluruh divisi untuk bersiap secepatnya, kita akan langsung berangkat menuju Istana Shogun," perintah Chizuru dengan tegas.

"Ha'i!" seru orang itu sambil berlari menuju kantor Divisi.

"Ibuki, Shinpachi-san, kalian bisa bertarung saat ini?" Tanya Chizuru kepada mereka.

"Tentu saja bisa, sakit kepala seperti ini bukanlah masalah," kata Ibuki yang langsung mengambil pedangnya yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Ow! Bukan apa-apa, bukan apa-apa," kata Shinpachi.

"Bagus, ah Ryuuichi, kalau mau, kau boleh ikut, kebetulan kami kekurangan petugas medis, dan kulihat dari caramu merawat Shinpachi-san, kemampuanmu lumayan juga, jadi, kau mau?" tawar Chizuru.

"….Ha-ha'i! aku ingin ikut!" seru Ryuuichi dengan yakin.

Chizuru pun tersenyum melihat hal itu, kemudian, tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia berjalan menuju ke gerbang Markas Shinsengumi.

"Chizuru, apa tidak apa-apa membawa Ryuuichi bersama kita? Karena setelah kulihat, sepertinya dia tidak pernah bertarung, memegang pedang saja sepertinya dia tidak pernah, kenapa kau membawanya?" Tanya Shinpachi dengan pelan kepada Chizuru.

"Daijoubu, Ryuuichi tidak akan kenapa-napa, karena… dia sama denganku," kata Chizuru, membuat Shinpachi terkejut begitu menyadari arti kata Chizuru.

"Maksudmu… Ryuuichi adalah…" ucap Shinpachi ragu.

"Tepat Shinpachi-san, Ryuuichi adalah…."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Maaf karena chapter ini tidak ada adegan bertarungnya dan minna-san menganggapnya kurang seru, 2 chapter pertama ini memang mau saia gunakan buat bagian perkenalan doang, tapi di chapter 3 nanti ada adegan bertarungnya kok, tenang aja! XD

Oh iya, sedikit info, disini Shinpachi jadi Kapten Divisi 1, karena Okita Souji kan udah meninggal, dan karena cuma Shinpachi kapten dari Shinsengumi lama yang masih hidup, dia pangkatnya naik jadi Kapten Divisi 1, tapi dia juga jauh lebih kuat dari waktu dia masih di Shinsengumi yang lama.

Sekian untuk Chapter ini, semoga chapter ini dapat memuaskan Minna-san dan jangan lupa Review~

Don't worry about anything, and just say… Nantoka Naru sa~

Kimagure 'Fukuhara Aya' Author


End file.
